The Darkness Within
by deathsangel12
Summary: After the words "love fades mine has" rose runs away now the is Phoenix winged fire bird teen element wielder psychotic ex-Dhamper and has a sister as well First fan-fiction!I know I suck at Summery's but please read.
1. The death of the old

**The Darkness Within**

'Love fades mine has' Though four words echoed in my head ripping my thoughts to shreds. "No" my words nothing but a horse whisper. "I don't love you anymore I think it's best if you just leave. " His voice hard and cold the pain finally registered in my mind as my brain wrapped around the statement he had just made. An icy cold chill settled deep within me as I stood there. My heart twisted painfully once more before shattering into unfixable fragments. He must've have noticed my state because, as I studied him, I saw pain mixed with regret flash through his eyes. It was gone in a flash, however, and I wasn't going to stick around to see what he would say to break me even further. I look up to his guards their normally stony faces held nothing but sympathy for a young girl in love. I ternd and looked back at Dimitri all the sadness and pain washed away in a wave of anger and hate. "Fine the end I hope you're fucking happy. I hope you live a dam good life. But you will never see me again and if you try to find me I will not hesitate to take you down." my voice came out as a hate filled icy growl. A look of complete disbelief crossed his hard fetchers. I spun on my heel, completely disregarding the fact that it was the middle of the service. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing at all. I ran out of the church, not even bothering to close the doors behind me, without so much as a backward glance. I ran to my room letting the tears I have held back for so long fall staining my face and my heart. The door to my room abruptly blew of the hinges and burst in to flames one look at it and the wind increased and blew the flame out. I guess I have powers too I am a gifted Like in the old legends but in the old legends the other gifted always the things they loved most taken from them I guess it is really true Lissa hates me, Chris doesn't talk to me and Dimitri hates me too. I have nothing left so why stay? I packed my bags and left. Leaving all I ever knew behind to start on a new and clean slate. There are labs looking for test subjects so I'll stay there and they will never look there. So I traded magic for science now I am Phoenix winged fire bird teen element wielder psychotic ex-Dhamper yes EX-Dhamper the scientists messed with my DNA now I am a advanced Gifted along with my sister Icess we both have the same powers except she terns in to a giant bird of Ice not Fire. And as she said once "my life, my death, my power and my body so back the fuck off!" yep she is so much like me.


	2. Seeing Me

The Darkness Within

Nyx get your lazy ass out of bed now Paul will be here any min and he is bringing _**him **_Move Now! Iceis my younger sister yelled at the top of her lungs. Iceis is the only other female dhamper that turned in to an advanced gifted we call our selves Yin and Yang Because of our forms hers is ice and mine is fire and we both can see the dead she was shadow kissed too but her mori died. She is not my blood sister but the hart before blood for our bond. Paul Belikov is her boyfriend and another advanced gifted I know he is the nephew of Dimitri Belikov and that means Oh shit! Iceis is Dimitri coming too? I yell back. Yes now hurry your ass up! She screamed her voice colder than normal. I swear if I could see her face it would be blue from anger and her eyes a piercing gray that is almost as if they can see in to your soul. Fine I yell and let my feet hit the ground and tuck my wings in their flamed texture that fades in to black and soft velvet texture hit my back with a little to much force and rip pain up my sides. Iceis comes in with a ball of ice in hand Nyx their he- Oh god Paul get in here NOW! What is - oh no Dimitri get in here now Roz-Nyx is in pain! Paul yelled at the top of his lungs. What who is Nyx? And why did you almost say Roza? What the hell is on her back? Dimitri yelled if I wasn't in execrating pain I would scream Wings dumb ass! Fire and Ice combined run though my vanes ripping my muscles and infecting my blood tearing my mind and body at the same time a scream rips its way up my throat and echoes in the room but drops off suddenly. I feel Ice claiming my mind and freezing it then fire burning the ice claiming my mind and soul. Iceis now please my head is combined with the elements you know what to do. I felt her fangs –yes we get fangs that is how you become blood bonded by drinking the other persons blood and then them drinking yours- biting in to my flesh hard making me to gasp and numb the coursing flame. And making me fall off the edge conciseness, making me drop my disguise knowing that wile I get bit my hair goes back to its original brown black color and my eyes to their brown hazel color.


	3. Pain part 1

The Darkness within Chapter 3

The world slowly came into perspective around me and burst to life. Coming from the dark was a war within for me but like always the phoenix came to my rescue to save me from failing. But the ice inside my heart will never fully unfreeze no matter how hot the fire from the phoenix my heart will remain hard as steel and cold as ice. The truth is I might just run again to a faraway place where they will never find me like Ireland or maybe South America. I will never let them find me again it always turns out bad he saw my wings and I will never forget the look of absolute horror on his face caused another piece of my heart to fall and shatter forever being lost. Someone running in the house and slamming the door made me jump out of my plans no time for thought only action. I leaped up and with my speed I grabbed the intruder by the scruff of the neck and whispered in his ear "You have guts coming in my house."

"Who-who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare the phoenix had I'm after you now," I replied in a board tone.

"The phoenix is dead I saw her die myself," he said in an 'I'm so much better then you tone'.

"Oh you did then tell me this what color are her eyes?" I said mocking him.

"White no black," he said unsurely.

"Wrong red gold," and with that I went to break his neck –"Stop!" rang out a strong commanding voice with a hint of familiarizes "Who are –"I started as I turned their stood Dimitri in all of his glory. "Dimitri" I breathed. "Roza you loo-"

"Don't call me Roza!" I snap at him.

"Rose drop him now! Or I will have to make you." Dimitri said in a soft tone.

"I'm not the naïve child you once knew. He came in my house I didn't come for him so but out_ now!"_ I growled with venom dripping from every word. He blinked like I hit him-don't think I don't want to-and looked at me as if hurt him with my words. Knowing that I won't make a difference I tossed him his pet. Turning I looked over my shoulder he sat with his pet on his lap talking "Dimitri if I ever see you again I will kill you. Don't under estimate me _ever_!"

"I never did Roza." he replied softy.

"_Do not call me Roza!" _I growled.

"Why ever not that is your name is it not Roza?" He said standing looking down at me with his lofty height, tone matching mine.

"No It's not my name is _Phoenix Sterling Hathaway_ get it right." I yelled.

"No you will always be my Roza _always_."

"I will _never_ be your anything ever again." Letting all the pain I felt seep into though eight words. And letting all the fire and Ice in my soul seal it in. Letting the words sink in I walked away leaving him to his thoughts. Looking back one last time I spread my wings and tried to lift off I leaped up about 100 feet .Until a sharp pain ripped up my side causing me to fall. Whipping my arms around uselessly I struggled to stay awake though the pain. Tears streamed down my face burning my cloths and melting some of my hearts ice. "Dimitri Help!" I screamed out of instinct and fear. Then I hit the ground pain became everything, my body was broken beyond my advanced healing abilities. A face twisted with pain came in to vision two more fallowed the woman bent over crying on a boy barely a man. "Shhh its okay don't cry she'll be fine." But by the look on his face told me he knew better. The dark began to take over slowly dancing in font of my eyes I managed I say "Dimitri I never stopped loving you," Before I passed out.

DPOV

I watched as she flew off into the night I saw her fall I thought it was a prank until she screamed I almost took off right then instead I ran to try and catch her. I missed she hit the hard earth with a thump the earth seamed to cry at the pain she was in. As I got there I realized that the fire from her eyes was slowly dimming. Pain that was all I felt as if someone ripped open my chest and poured acid on it. Icess and Paul arrived a few seconds later. Icess crying heavily on Paul and me trying not to. I heard her barely whisper "Dimitri I never stopped loving you," It broke me I picked up her already cold body and began the walk to the house. When I got there I put her on her still warm bed, sat down beside her and do something I haven't done in years I cried.


	4. Pain Part 2

Chapter 4

Pain Part 2

I felt his hand resting on my hip but before I could react he pulled me deep in his chest fighting the urge to punch him I slowly moved out from under his arm and ran to the door as fast as I could Icess left me alone with him I am so going to kill her when I get home. Some thing moved in the shadows and snapped me out of my trance a girl maybe fifteen came out of the shadows wings with about 13 foot wingspan white that fades into tan. By the looks of her she spent a lot of time in the sun and in the wind her long dirty blond hair reached the small of her back. She looked like she had been crying a lot in the last 24 hours "Whats wrong?"I asked trying to be nice.

"Well for starters my boyfriend just told me that he hates me then he got the rest of my family to," she said in a board heart broken tone.

"Well don't feel bad the same happened to me,"I said close to tears.

"Why? What did we do wrong? I-I just tried to protect them,"she blubbered close to tears.

"The same for me I guess we cared that was our down fall. I think our problem is we care to much and they use it against us,"I replied.

"But why do we care? Why do we let ourselves fall so many times if we know we're just going to get hurt?" She said in a lost voice.

"Because we want them to be different and they never are."I told her in a truly honest tone.

"I'm Max"she said in her broken voice.

"Roza!" A strong manly voice rang out.

"Can we clear out please before he sees me?" I begged her.

"Sure lets move."She replied.

Some how I trusted her like she was a piece to my puzzle.

**I know it's short and will try to update soon.**


End file.
